graveyardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Graveyard Wiki:Chat
The Graveyard's live chat can be joined by clicking the "Join the Chat" button in the right navigation rail, selecting "Chat" from the "Community" tab in the navigation menu or visiting on the wiki. Editors using the Monobook skin have to append useskin=wikia}} "?useskin=wikia" to the end of the URL if they want to use this feature. Chat rules Topics of discussion Off-topic discussions are allowed. Users should not demand a change in subject matter as this may constitute disrupting chat. Emoticons The use of emoticons is permitted. Excessive use of emoticons can be considered spamming. Caps The usage of capital letters and caps lock is frowned upon. Using capital letters to write a word or a whole entry is typically perceived as yelling. Using excessive capital letters once will often result in a courtesy warning by an administrator or chat moderator, and persistent usage of capital letters may lead to a kick or ban, depending on severity. Bots Any user wishing to bring a bot into the channel should seek approval from an administrator or chat moderator. Unauthorized or malicious bots are prohibited and are to be immediately kicked and banned. Consequences Moderators have a wide discretion relating to the issuing of warnings and bans which infringe on chat rules. The content of messages will greatly impact on the severity of the punishment. Typically, the following hierarchy will apply to infringements on the listed regulations (with the exception of specifically implied consequences): *First offense: Warning *Second offense: Kick Following this, the block duration is usually: *Three days for the first offense *One week for the second offense *One month for the third offense *Any additional offenses may result in a permanent ban. These are just guidelines for usual cases. Blocks and their duration are generally up to the discretion of The Graveyard's administrators and chat moderators. Further offenses will result in an extended ban, at the discretion of the administrator or chat moderator administering the ban. Administrator and chat moderators use their discretion when applying these rules, and understanding of the rules depends on the moderator's perception of the rules. Particular exceptions may be granted by specific administrator or chat moderator approval. These rules and regulations, however, should be followed strictly by users at all other times. When you enter the chat, you are expected to have prior knowledge of all these rules. Ignorance of these rules is not an excuse as they cover common courtesy to others. Grounds for blocking Users who are clearly disruptive to the chat or who fail to behave appropriately towards other contributors may be blocked. The possible reasons for blocking include (but are not limited to): # Personal attacks, bigotry and/or racist or sexist name calling. # Harassment and/or sexual harassment. # Extreme use of profanity/cursing or directing it towards another user is not permitted. # Violation of personal privacy. This includes revealing personal information about users (e.g. real name, location, age, gender, etc) and violating confidentiality on particular issues (such as issues asked to be kept confidential by other users or administrators). # Linking to external sources, such as websites, which violate the aforementioned rules. Notably, publicly linking to websites such as Facebook or MySpace that violate personal privacy, is not permitted without prior consent from the user whose privacy might be violated. # Trolling or general irritation or disruption of other users. This often includes, but is not limited to; excessive usage of capital letters, punctuation marks, deliberate distortions of the English language (such as "133t speak"), excessive use if internet memes and excessive usage of non-English languages. # Being a dick. As a guideline, don't go out of your way to irritate others. ( And especially do NOT try to test the admin's and chat moderator's patience and limits ) Vicious abuse is grounds for sanctions. # Whining. Users who ask for something from another chat user and are refused it should not stoop to complaining. It is acceptable to be persistent, but in a mature manner. # Discussing real-world politics and/or religion without unanimous consent. If someone doesn't want to talk about them, drop the subject. # Spamming. Don't say the same thing six times because no one is responding to you. Don't keep on about a subject nobody cares about. Meaningless and/or random posts can also be considered spam, alongside disruptive internet memes. Chat Moderators The Graveyard's chat is moderated by the site's The Graveyard:Administrators See also * (These guidelines are a modified version of The Fallout Wiki Chat Rules) Category:The Graveyard